Constant
by minamishiho
Summary: "Her all being is the constant thing in his brother's world." A 707 X MC fanfic from Saeran POV. Repost from my tumblr. Warning:spoiler from 707 route, bad grammar, personal HC.


**Constant**

 _A 707 X MC Mystic Messenger fanfiction_

 _Spoiler for 707 route_

 _Warning: bad grammar. because I'm stupid and lazy._

* * *

Saeran thinks his brother is really stupid.

"Jagi, I miss you!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Uri jagi…"

"Saeyoung…"

Nope, scratch that. Or rather, added something to that. His brother AND his brother's fiancee are really stupid. Stupid people. Stupid couple. Just stupid.

Right now, he's on the lounge, reading something Minhwa brought him a few days ago. Since he started living with Saeyoung, the woman always brought something for him every time she came over. Foods, drinks, clothes, books, everything. Whenever Yoosung can't come over to hang out with him, usually he read the books. Minhwa seemed surprise to know that Saeran is not a picky reader. He read everything from educational books to fictions. He even read chick flicks. "A good book is a good book no matter it is," that's what he answered when she asked him. And so, each days, his book collections varieties keep getting weirder and weirder. A few days ago, she brought him the book about frog reproduction, the ones he read now. It's surprisingly interesting, but still, it's a weird choice.

But it's not weirder than what the-used-to be-a-cool-and-dependable-brother Saeyoung Choi and the notorious RFA angel Minhwa Choi doing right now. Which is hugging each other so tight like they are separated for years but actually, she just come here yesterday.

"It's been a long time since we've last met!"

"And here we have idiot Saeyoung number two."

Both of them startled when they realized he's there. Minhwa smiled at him so widely her cheeks must hurt. "Saeran-ah! You're here."

"I live here, _noona."_

"So cheeky. Yoosung doesn't come over today?" she walked towards him. Saeyoung tailed after her. They sat in each side of him and started munching Honey Buddha Chips in the bowl on his lap. Rude.

He shakes his head. "He has made up class today. But he will come tonight. He said he need to borrow your joystick."

"Eh? I don't wanna~ He always broke the joystick~"

"It's not like you ever use them. Your schedule always full, and if you're free, you prefer play LOLOL with keyboard rather than joystick," the mint-colored eyed man reminded his older brother, who's now pouting petulantly. How childish.

Minhwa giggled at her fiance's expression. "He's right, you know. Why are you bought the joystick though? I don't understand."

"Oh, when Vanderwood still being my caretaker, I used to ask her bought many things outside and then I escape driving my baby. Those joysticks are one of them."

Poor, poor assistant.

"Okay! I want to chat more, but my circle asked me to send the master songs tonight so I must start working now!" Minhwa suddenly stand up and tap her clothes to clean it from chips crumbs. Saeyoung stared at her with so much intensity that make my face redden and she stared at him back with same intensity.

"Please don't flirted without words in front of me. Gross."

They ignored me. Great.

"Stupid couple."

* * *

The current Saeyoung is really stupid compared to the memories of the grown-up, dependable, and cool Hyung from his childhood. This Saeyoung is loud, laugh a lot, and doing absurd things. Sometimes, his old self, real self, surfaced, mostly when Minhwa, Saeran himself, and other RFA members are in serious problem. He's rather cold and without mercy when facing certain situations. It's so scary.

But aside from his stupid self and scary self, one thing is constant in his world.

Beautiful melodies flowing in the air seeped into his heart. It's like the angel herself grace him heavenly song, healed his wounds slowly but sure.

His wounds and all another RFA members wounds.

And also Saeyoung's wounds.

Her all being is the constant thing in his brother's world. Everyone can see how his expression brightens every time he sees her. How he becomes chirpier than usual (which is a lot, and that's really something). How his eyes soften around her. And the great thing is that she acts the same around Saeyoung.

Saeyoung is really stupid, but even with all the stupidity, he's still the luckiest man in the world.

And in some weird way, Saeran is happy for him.

* * *

Two days later…

"I miss you, jagi!"

"I miss you too, Saeyoung!"

But seriously. SERIOUSLY. Can they be a little less nasty, at least around him?

WHAT AN IDIOT, ANNOYING COUPLE!

* * *

 _A/N: Repost from my fanfic in tumblr. Made with the very hope to see a happy fic in the middle of Reset AU heartache. Be happy, my boys. Be happy._


End file.
